


Ice Ice Baby (Boy)

by LunaStories



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Crack Treated Seriously, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fire Fae Wade Wilson, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, ICICLES, Ice Fairy Peter Parker, M/M, Peter has a friend called Sir Bat, Pining, Pining Wade Wilson, Sir Bat is a bat btw if that wasn't clear, Wade high key stalks Peter, idk what to tell you man this is fluff crack, they are also tiny fae/fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Someone has been melting Peter's icicles and he intends to catch the evil bastard. Wade just thinks Peter is pretty neat, very cool, a chill guy. That might be because Peter is a literal ice fairy, but Wade can't help his burning passion for him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic- Holiday Bingo 2020





	Ice Ice Baby (Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna maybe name this "Hot and Cold, Yes and No" but the current title made me snort harder so here we are. I would apologize for the title and summary but I stopped giving a shit so you guys have this mess x'D Please excuse my very sloppy world-building this thing is only 2k words lol and I made it up rn. 
> 
> This was written for the Isn't it Bromantic Holiday Bingo 2020 prompt "Icicles". Please note I am super rusty as I haven't written since the last wing a/b/o update, but the good news is I'll be rolling out fics/chapters at a fast pace now because I finished school! 
> 
> This was beta-ed by my dear friend [riseofthefallenone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone)! The only reason this is not a hot mess is because of their amazing edits. I pretty much wrote this in 1 hour and was not coherent while doing so. Thank you again! <3

“Not again.” 

Peter sighed, carefully dismounting from Sir Bat. He rubbed the creature’s fuzzy head and stared at the half-melted icicles hanging at the entrance of the cave, frowning up at them thoughtfully as his icy wings fluttered in agitation. 

“Stay here,” he murmured to the bat sternly, giving him one final pat before flapping his wings and fluttering up to take a closer look at his icicles. 

He flew in a circle around the more damaged ones, taking note that there seemed to be a clear path of melted icicles leading from the entrance into the cave. It stopped a good distance away from where Peter worked on his magic; a ledge of ice that held his tools and his picks which he used to lovingly shape the many icicles in this cave. 

This was his home; this cold cave that led out to the sea. It was populated by all manners of creatures, most notably by a family of bats deeper within the cave, and all of them were under his protection. He made sure the cave was kept reasonably cold, with beautiful icicles hanging like the most deadly of decorations from the ceiling, and, in turn, the animals left him to his devices. 

As an ice fairy, it was his duty to tend to ice of all manners. He had more of an affinity for icicles, so he had chosen this cave to work his magic. He’d lived in peace here for hundreds of years, but now it seemed there was someone out to sabotage his work and put the creatures he loved in danger. He could not have that. After all, the many microbes and animals here depended on his work to keep the cave at a temperature comfortable for them. 

He carefully floated back down, landing in a well-practiced move on Sir Bat. He gave the bat a nice rub on his ears before tugging on the reins of his harness and directing him deeper into the cave. Out of all the creatures, the bat family was his favorite. He’s seen many generations come and go, but they had an understanding. His wings were delicate, not suited for long periods of time in the air, and so the bats had allowed themselves to be his wings, taking him for longer flights whenever he needed it. 

Sir Bat was his current favorite; the runt of the litter but still strong enough to carry him. Peter was slightly smaller than the bat anyways, and he weighed barely more than a snowflake. Though Sir Bat did sometimes complain about his cold blue skin. It helped him blend into the ice, but he knew he was also freezing to the touch compared to mammals like the bats. 

He loved the creatures in his domain dearly, and he knew he would have to figure out what this intruder wanted before any harm came to them. 

xxxxxx

Wade was very excited. 

Ever since he discovered this adorable ice fairy, he’s been coming to watch him work almost every day. He’d heard whispers on the winds that the fairy’s name was Peter; a secluded ice fairy that had protected this ice cavern for centuries. To Wade, he was Petey-pie, the most precious fairy he’s ever seen. He loved watching Peter concentrate as he worked on his ice ledge, each icicle carefully chipped into shape with a furrow of concentration in his brows. Every time Peter finished shaping an icicle, the soft smile on his face made Wade burn brighter than the fire within him. 

The fire whispered to him a lot more these days. Wisps of _look at him, get closerclosercloser_ , and adding to his longing thoughts as he kept his distance and observed the ice fairy. 

See, the problem was that no matter how much Wade liked Peter, there was no way for them to be friends or something more. Wade was a fire _fae._ If he had been born a fire fairy, maybe he could have approached Peter and befriended him. Unfortunately for Wade, being a fire fae meant that instead of having sexy wings and being able to control fire, he was fire itself. 

Most creatures don’t know what fire fae look like, as their features and any sort of shape to their bodies are obscured by the fire they constantly exude. Some believe fire fae are incorporeal balls of fire, and Wade sometimes feels like that when he flies around burning everything he touches. But the truth is, he’s just as corporeal as the rest of them. And as a physical creature, he has physical needs. 

He’s always wanted a hug, maybe even a kiss, from a beauty like Peter. The ice fairy looked so soothing, his skin a beautiful blue that flushed purple when he blushed. Wade daydreams sometimes about getting to snuggle up to Peter, about how nice and cool his skin would feel against Wade’s constant heat. 

But then he’d imagine Peter screaming in pain as he burned alive and that usually ruined any sort of hope he had. 

Today was exciting because Wade had finished his duties earlier than usual. He’d been sent to keep a fire burning in a human’s fireplace, and he’d poured a sufficient amount of energy into it before leaving quickly, wanting to get to the cave before Peter went to sleep for the night. 

Wade carefully slipped past the entrance of the cave, trying to dim his fire so that he wouldn’t be too noticeable in the near-dark. Luckily the moonlight reflecting off the waters and ice was usually bright enough to keep him well hidden. The icicles he hid behind for short periods of time (as they melted rather quickly) helped too. 

Wade carefully floated through the air, a wisp on the wind as he made his wayto the large icicle not too close, but not too far away from Peter’s ledge. He sneaked a glance around the ice and was startled to find the ledge empty. 

Without thinking, he darted closer, flame flickering wildly in his worry. This was unusual. Peter was a creature of habit, and his routine was set in stone. Wade had been watching Peter for months now, and he had never deviated from his pattern-

“Ah ha! Got you!” 

Wade yelped as a net fell over him, trapping him in its hold and hanging him upside down from an icicle. He struggled, bewildered by the fact that the netting was somehow holding him despite being made of ice. It was in a webbing pattern, translucent and sparkling in the light of the moon. He flared brighter, his fire instinctively trying to free him. 

“That won’t work.” 

Wade froze, turning his head to stare at the upside-down visage of Peter in all his glory. The ice fairy had his arms crossed, a scowl on his face as he stood on the ledge and glared at Wade. 

“Holy fireballs, you’re prettier than I thought,” Wade blurted out, eyes wide as he flickered, more than a little bashful now that the object of his affections was less than a foot from him. He’d only ever seen Peter from a distance, so to have him this close was a dream come true. 

“Wha-” Peter spluttered, flushing a pretty purple as he flared his snowflake wings in an attempt to intimidate. “You can’t flirt your way out of this, fire demon. I know your kind, and I’ll have you know that I won’t tolerate you coming in and sabotaging my cave like this. You’ve melted five icicles this week alone. Five! Do you know how long it takes me to make one?” 

“About two hours,” Wade replied automatically before slapping a hand over his mouth. He’s never been more glad that the fire hid his body because he was certainly making an embarrassment of himself in front of his crush. Like wow, way to look like a stalker, Wade. Good job. 

Peter squinted at him, a little unnerved. “So, you’ve been watching me. What are your motives? Speak up demon!” 

Wade winced when Peter poked him with what looked like a small icicle, clearly meant to be a weapon of sorts. He hadn’t expected the icicle to actually touch his body, considering he thought it would have melted before it could get anywhere near him. 

“How are you doing that?” Wade asked, wiggling to get away from the sharp point. 

“Doing what?” Peter asked, watching Wade warily. 

“My fire should be melting this netting and your little ice pick. In fact, why are you standing so close to me? I’ll burn you!” Wade wriggled more frantically, swinging in the net as he tried to get farther from Peter. 

“Is that a threat?” Peter seemed confused, his stance slowly loosening as he leaned his ice pick against his shoulder and scrutinized Wade. 

“No!” Wade yelped, appalled. “I’d never hurt you!” 

“Hm,” Peter stared at Wade a moment longer before waving his hand through the air. There was a melodic tone of ice hitting ice before the netting shattered and dropped Wade onto the ledge. “I believe you.” 

Wade stood up carefully, dusting away the shards from the netting. He shuffled in place for a bit, glancing at the entrance to the cave and then to Peter who was still staring at him as if he were a puzzle. 

“If you’re not here to harm me or the creatures in my domain, then why do you come here?” 

Wade gave an awkward cough, his fire dimming as he shrunk into himself a little. “I just… like caves.” 

Peter let out an impatient huff. “The truth please. I’ve had to deal with you destroying my icicles for months now. I deserve an answer.” 

“Ah, hm,” Wade cleared his throat. “You see, sweet cheeks, I think you’re cool. Real swell.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, ‘ _oh_ ’,” Wade muttered, floating up into the air in preparation to make a hasty escape from this entire encounter. He’d made a fool of himself, and it would be a miracle if Peter didn’t ban him from his cave forever. “Sorry about this. You probably don’t want a fire fae like me messing with your vibe. I’ll be out of your hair before you know it.” 

When there was no response, not that Wade expected one, he slowly started floating towards the entrance, too depressed to make a brighter fire to fly away. 

“Wait.” 

Wade turned, startling when he realized Peter was close enough to touch, wings fluttering as he reached out- 

Wade jerked away, horror filling him as he imagined Peter burning his hand on his fire. “Don’t! You’ll hurt yourself!” 

Instead of heeding his warning, Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed his wrist before tying something to it. Wade watched, mouth wide open as his fire dimmed to almost nothing in his shock. Peter met his eyes for the first time, and what Wade saw there was both curiosity and a hint of something appraising. 

Peter pulled back, and Wade almost wanted to reach out again, the feeling of Peter’s cool touch still lingering on his skin. Instead, the sound of a bright tinkle made him look down at the tiny bells of ice tied around his wrist with the same special material the netting had been made of. 

“How?” 

“You can’t hurt me. I’m old and my magic is powerful,” Peter reassured, more than a little amused as he nodded at the bells. “That’s to let me know when you’re visiting. It’ll also make your fire harmless to my creations, so there’ll be no more melting of my poor icicles.”

“You want me to come back?” Wade asked, eyes wide and his fire glowing brighter as he felt his heart swell with hope. 

Peter’s lips quirked up, almost a smirk if it hadn’t been softened by the kind crinkle of his eyes and the small purple flush on his cheeks. “You’re not so bad to look at, and company would be nice while I work. I’ve never met a fire fae before and it seems the rumors about you guys are greatly exaggerated. You’re welcome as long as you don’t hurt anyone.” 

Wade made a sound so full of joy that his fire sparked, shooting off embers. Wade immediately toned it down, wincing even as Peter laughed. “Right, well I’ll be back then. I have permission now to follow your sexy ass around.” 

Wade seemed mighty pleased with himself, and Peter huffed, waving a hand at him. “Yeah yeah, don’t get ahead of yourself. We don’t know yet if Sir Bat will approve of you, and if he doesn’t, then I’m kicking you out.” 

Wade knew he was joking but he still whined. “What if I bat my eyelashes at him real nice? Haha get it? ‘ _Bat_ ’.” 

“I’m already regretting my decision. Please get out of here.” 

Wade turned to go, grinning broadly and his fire flickering with excitement. He was stopped again when Peter called out to him, a small smile on his face as he asked, “What’s your name?” 

“Wade Wilson’s the name, and stalking cute babes is my game. Pleasure to meet you.” 

Peter laughed, a sound full of tinkling ice. “I look forward to having you around, Wade.” 

“Oh,” Wade smiled in reply, heart and fire beating just a tad bit faster. “The pleasure’s all mine, baby boy.”

_fin_

Bonus: Peter's wings unfolded basically create an entire snowflake. They are something like the top left snowflake or the far right top and bottom ones. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Please let me know if you did, I have a one shot with naga!Peter in the works so if people are interested I'll get it done in a week or so probably sooner as it's for the bingo. My goal for the bingo was to make every prompt I fill a creature fic because we don't have enough in spideypool and I love them. 
> 
> Oh, also I plan to finish the wing a/b/o fic in like the next month or so as I have some stuff planned in the works. So look forward to that! Thanks again for reading and see you all on the next one.


End file.
